bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 3
Cause And Effect It's been an hour since we took the Main Building from the undead. After getting everybody from the Boys' Dorm to the Main Building, we made sure the doors were secured and then we took the dead bodies and lunged them out the windows so they wouldn't stink up the place. Sad to say, we also had to drop Constantinos out the window as well. All in all, I think this place is the best thing that happened to the group. After cleaning up, I went to Crabblesnitch's office and found Clayton looking out the window overlooking the southside of the school. "I never thought that one of these days I would step back in Crabblesnitch's office without getting in trouble first", I said as I came in. "At least you'll sleep comfortably knowing that zombies won't be eating your flesh tonight", Clayton said as he just stared out the window. "So, what did you do to get yourself here in the first place?" I asked him as I approached him. "Does it matter now?" he asks me. "Well, half of everybody here did something to get themselves stuck at this school. The other half just lives in this town", I told him. "But does it matter now since civilization might not be the same?" he asks. "Just being friendly here", I told him. "Why did you get expelled from one of the richest schools in New Orleans?" "I....huh....beat up a bunch of rich kids up and then trashed their vehicles. Slached the tires, bust out the windows and put scratches all over the paint job", Clayton said profoundly. Now that's tough, I thought to myself. "Why did you do such a thing like that?" I asked him. "Because I hated their stuck-up attitudes. They think that just becuase they have all the money and the breaks that they could just do whatever the hell they want. The worse part is that my parents expected me to act like them. No way in hell that I like to treat people like that". "I'm guessing that they tried to get you to push around the weakest kid in the school?" I asked him. "Pretty much", he stated, "except that it was the poorest kid instead. Some scholarship kid who lives in the poorest part of the city. I actually felt sorry for him. So I defended him and the spoiled bastards thought it was a good idea to beat on me instead. Sadly for them, I know boxing, kung fu and karate and took them down and ruined their expensive cars. The student resource officer spotted me and then took me to the principal's office. After what I did, my parents thought it would be a good idea to send me here and learn to act more respectful. I have to inherit the family business afterall once my dad retires". "Man, that's just rough. Did your parents know about you defending the kid?" I asked him. "Nope. They wouldn't even care either", Clayton said. "What business do you have to inherit anyway?" I asked him. "Just a sugar company based in Cottonmouth", he stated. "So I'm guessing now you want to know why I attend this place", I stated. "Not really", he told me. "I know all about you. What you did right before summer break with that riot and that psycho kid. You made national news just for your heroic action". "I'm not a hero. I did alot of bad stuff way before I came here", I told him. "Who says you had to be good to be a hero?", he asks. "Anyway, that's just life. It's all cause and affect. You do one thing and you get an unexpected outcome the next". Just before we could continue on with our conversation, there was a knock at the door. We both turned around and saw Angie with nuddles all up in her hair. "Dinner is ready guys. I made nuddle soup", she tells us. "We'll be down in a minute", I told her. As she walks out the office, I turned back to him and said, "Thank God she can cook. At least this school had an Home Economic class to teach her". "Oh yeah, I'm glad too. I was getting tired of eating potatoes out of the can", he said. We both them walked out the office and started making our way to the cafeteria. When we both got to the cafeteria, we each got a bowl of the noddle soup and then sat down at a table that the group flipped back over. Man, did that chicken soup taste so good. While I was eating, Russell came in and then sat one of my bags on the floor beside me. "You went and got my bag out of the Taxi? Thanks man", I said as I went through my bag and got my blue cap. I have had that blue cap ever since my first day here at Bullworth Academy. I stole it from Russell's locker and at first he wanted it back, but then once I beat him in the hole around three weeks later, he decided to let me keep it and have wore it since. It didn't matter to him alot anyway since he recently stole it earlier before I arrived. Now usually I never went anywhere without my cap on, but I put it in my bag at the last minute without thinking. Mainly because I was rushing to get out of the house that my mom and the phony bought out in the countryside. I wish mom never did marry that guy. I miss dad. While everyone was enjoying their meal as if they haven't eaten in a few days (and they probably didn't until we took this building), I one question that I had to ask all of them. "How did this event happened?" I asked outloud. Everyone stopped eating and stared up at me as if I ruined a good moment. I probably did. "We told you. We don't know how all this started", Clayton stated. "I mean how did the town fall? And did this spread anywhere else?" I asked him. "I can't say how this town fell, but I can say that the school was a refuge right when the shit hit the fan", Clayton then said. "I remember how they evacuated some of us into the school as soon as people started eating each other", Zoe then stated. "The kids were put in the school while the adults had to stay in their homes. No one was allowed on the streets. The whole town was in martial law. If anyone was found on the streets, they would possibly be shot no matter if you were a human or a zombie", Petey said. "And I'm guessing the situation was under control at some point?" I asked them. Clayton took a deep breath and then started talking. "At one point, it was. Hell, even the military was involved in keeping order. Had a base of operations in Bullworth Town and they even blocked the only road out of the town. No one goes in or out. But then more people got infected and soon they were too many of them. They took the police force down with ease. I snuck out one night and saw a herd of zombies take down a police roadblock. It was almost like in the intro of Resident Evil 3. The police kept shooting but couldn't even bring one down. In the end, the cops didn't have a chance. This whole zombie thing started a week ago. This is now day 9 of the invasion". "Is it just here or did the infection spread?" I asked him. "I don't know. I don't even know if it reached Portsmouth since it's the closest city to Bullworth. Maybe it already spread across the eastern seaboard for all we know", he said. "If the school was a safe haven for the kids, then why is there zombies on the campus?" I then asked. "I was in here when it happened", Petey started. "Apparently, Ray Hughes was somehow infected and he strolled right in here during lunch time. A prefect thought that Ray snuck out and tried to take him to Crabblesnitch's office. But then Ray took a bite out of the prefect's neck and soon the prefect was infected as well and bit other students. Everyone including me rushed out of here as I saw all those zombies started tackling Edna to the floor and biting her". "Hate to say it, but I feel sorry for the zombies that bit Edna. She's gross", I pointed out. "I wouldn't eat her even if I was starving", Zoe stated. "I still can't believe that you don't watch movies, read comics or even play games enough to know what a zombie was", Clayton said in disbelief. "Never got interested in that stuff. Watching people get torn apart and eaten alive by many courpses. Plus, I was always busy anyway, either getting myself expelled or working to get the cliques to get along with each other. By the way, are we the only group left alive in this town? What happened to the cliques and the adults?" "I think most if not all adults are dead by now. Seriously, they didn't know how to handle themselves against those monsters. And as for the cliques, most of them left and we don't know what happened to them", Clayton said. "Russell, what happened to your clique?" I asked. "Russell don't know what happened to his little buddies. Russell hope they're alright", he said back. I turned back to Clayton and asked, "You said most of the cliques left campus? You know if there's any left?" "Well, the other day I swore that I heard some yelling down towards the football field. Maybe the Jocks fortified their territory. What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking we could use the extra musle around here", I told him. "Now why would you want to get those lame-brains here? They just might hog all the supplies", Petey stated. "The best way to survive this outbreak is to ban together. Maybe if I could go down to the football field and talk to the Jocks...." "Jimmy, there was a big herd out there a while ago when we took the Main Building. Stepping outside now is dangerous. It's suicide", Clayton pointed out. "But it's worth it", I insisted. "I really don't think so. From what I heard, they are a bunch of pathetic jerks. I really don't think that it would work out between us", Clayton suggested. "Jimmy has a point though", Zoe started. "We could use them for in case the zombies broke in through the front door. It ain't like most of the group are very tough enough to even handle one zombie. Look at Constantinos. He probably couldn't even handle one and Crabblesnitch ate him up. That same would go for the rest of the group. And plus, what if Russell or even you Clayton get bit while defending the others". Clayton then put his hand on his chin and thought it out. "Well when you put it out that way, I guess you have a point. I guess I could allow you to go to the Athletic's Area and talk to the Jocks. But I still don't think that it's a good idea to even have them move in with us". "Trust me man, I'm the king of the school. They'll listen to me", I told him. "I doubt that it means anything to them anymore since zombies are now dominatng this whole town. But I will let you try tomorrow though. It's not safe to travel at night". Clayton finished his bowl of soup, got up and left the cafeteria. "Is it me, or do you guys find him too controlling?" I asked Zoe and Petey. "He's the one who saved us all and kept us safe in the Boys' Dorm right before you came back. It would make sense that he was controlling. He's the only one who knows what he's doing", Zoe stated. "Plus, his dad was one of those doomsday preppers. He makes a fortune making sugar and spends half of the money prepping for the end of the world", Petey said. "Wow, talk about crazy. Well, I guess 'crazy' isn't the best word to use anymore", I said. I finished eating my soup, got up and said, "I'm hitting the sack. I'll see you guys tomorrow". I picked up my bag and carried it to the Teachers Lounge, which is the room that I claimed. When we all moved our things in, we each claimed a classroom as our own room. I was quick enough to claim it as my room, but I also allowed Petey and Zoe to stay in too. Plus, Clayton pretty much claimed the front office since that was the second room that had a couch as well. I entered the Lounge and saw that Russell also brought my bag of clothes in as well. I dug in my clothes bag and pulled out my jean jacket, pistol pants and army boots to wear tomorrow when I got to talk to the Jocks. I also laid my blue cap on top of my clothes so I wouldn't forget to wear it again. Once I was finished getting my clothes ready, I took some of the drapes down from the window and brought them to the couch to use as a blanket. I laid down and then covered myself with the makeshift-blanket. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, that's for sure. The Next Day; 11:00 AM I made a couple packs of bottle rockets for my launcher, 10 fire crackers and got together three cans of potatoes for my spud gun. I also got my plank from yesterday and then changed into my zombie-slaying outfit that I got together last night. I was ready to step outside now. I was at the front door with Clayton, Zoe, Petey and Russell. "You sure you don't want any backup?" Clayton asks. "I'm sure Russell is willing to go with you". "I'll be fine. I'm just going to cut through the woods by the Library so I don't have to deal with any zombie on the way to the football field. Plus, you're going to need Russell in case things so south", I told him. Zoe kissed me on the lips and then said, "Good luck out there. Try not to be a meal". "Dully noted, Zoe", I joked. "Remember, just talk to them. If they decide to come here and be our muscle, then bring them here. If not, then let them survive on their own. Come back either way. I'll be on the roof setting up some barrels if case it rains again", Clayton stated. "Riiiggghhht. In case the electricity goes out and we have no fuctioning water?" I asked again. "You got it", he said. "Well, I'll see ya in a couple of hours I guess", I told him. "Good luck", he said. I stepped out the door and then they locked it right behind me. Petey, speaking through one of the windows that Clayton busted earlier, said to me, "I'll be checking every 10 minutes for your return. Good luck". "Cool" I confirmed. Okay, it wasn't really cool. Anything could happen in 10 minutes. Hell, anything could happen in 2 minutes. But that wasn't something that I had to worry right now. Right now, my only concern would be to reach the football field in one piece. Category:Blog posts